This invention generally relates to a method for recycling vehicle trim components and, more particularly, to a method capable of converting post-consumer scraps and manufacturing scraps from vehicle headliners into finished trim panels for use in vehicles.
Polyurethanes are the most widely used polymers in passenger vehicles. In the manufacture of polyurethane containing parts for vehicles a large volume of manufacturing scrap is generated. In addition, a large volume of post-consumer polyurethane scrap is generated when vehicles are dismantled. Due to increasing federal regulation and decreasing availability of landfill space, a major concern has been what to do with this scrap material. Of the available alternatives, recycling of the polyurethane scrap material remains the best long-term solution.
One problem in recycling the polyurethane found in vehicle headliners is that the headliners are generally composites of several materials including nylon, polyester fabrics, cellulose films, semi-rigid and flexible thermosetting polyurethane foams, and glass fibers. Separation of these individual components can be difficult and would not be cost effective. In addition, the post-consumer scrap material often includes contaminants such as dirt and automotive fluids.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rapid, efficient, cost effective and relatively simple system for recycling both manufacturing and post-consumer polyurethane scrap material. This invention allows for rapid, cost effective and efficient recycling of both manufacturing scrap and post-consumer scrap from vehicle headliners into a wide variety of panels for subsequent use in vehicles.